


Tumblr Inc.

by NazzaStylan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5sos is in here, Abused Niall, Dark Harry, F/M, Harry's 23, Harry's a CEO, His journey is a lot like mine, If you squint Hendall, Internalized Homophobia, Liam and Louis are literal Beans, Like you really have to squint, M/M, Niall's 18 so its consensual, Niall’s in high school, PSD for Niall, Slow Updates, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Daddy Harry, Tumblr, Twitter, Zayn's a CEO, fem!Niall, grey-asexual, lilo is married, lots of tags, sorta - Freeform, they are bullies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's broken<br/>He's the CEO<br/>He's losing the will to live<br/>He has everything.</p><p>They meet. They Crash. They Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this, since it as so many mistakes.

 

Harry Styles, the CEO of **Tumblr** sighed deeply turning around in his chair. He had just gotten out of a meeting and was feeling the weight of the company resting on his shoulders. He loosened his tie a bit, and slumped down in his seat.

"Mr. Styles?" His secretary Megan called.

"Yes?" Harry sighed, sitting back up properly and redoing his tie.

"Mr. Malik is here to see you,"

Harry let out a groan, because all Zayn or 'Mr Malik' wanted him for was his dick, and Harry was not at all interested. He wasn't sure of his immediate sexuality, but he knew that he didn't want nothing to do with Zayn Malik.

"Can you tell him I'm busy?" Harry instructed, but the door was already opening.

"Lo HazzaBear," He purred.

"Malik," Harry nearly spat out.

"C'mon Haz, don't be like that." Zayn stroked a hand down his cheek. Harry furiously batted him away.

"Look Malik, how many fucking times do I have to say no to you? No to your fucking company? I'm not interested!" Harry yelled, scooting away from him.

"You're being such a little bitch today." Zayn scoffed, grabbing his jacket and storming out the door.

Harry sighed in relief. Zayn had been here the last weeks trying to get Harry to merge with his company, Twitter. Harry had said no every time. He knew that Zayn thought if they merged their companies would be stronger but Harry didn't want anything to do with him.

"Megan, I'm leaving for the day alright?" Harry called, walking out his door.

"Have a good day Mr. Styles,"

"Thank you, you too,"

Harry walked out to his car and got to driving to his flat. Well the top of his building was his whole house.

The CEO threw off his jacket, and called for his cat

"Cookies?" He had been drunk off his arse, and seen the black and white cat wondering the street. He quickly scooped it up and took it home. He made sure that it was taken care of, and the cat grew to trust and love him.

The cat came streaking out of the side room, and Harry scooped him up.

"Seems like you're the only one who loves me in this big ol' world C," Harry whispered.

The cat purred, snuggling into his neck.

Yeah Harry was alone. And he planned on staying like that. He didn't have time for relationships because they were to much work, and he wasn't a heartless bastard, in any terms but he just didn't want anyone in his life right now.

Harry threw off his suit and and collapsed on his couch, in just his boxers. He flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything good one. Harry scoffed, and put in The Maze Runner. He loved this movie, while the commercials were going, he fixed himself some supper and carried it over to the couch. It does get lonely at times, he supposed. Owning a whole company by yourself and and having no one to share it with. But Harry was fine with that.

"All I need is you and Netflix C." Harry chuckled, shuttling back on his couch and ten minutes into the movie, he was out like a light.

•••

"Get up you piece of shit!" The drunkard man roared, at his cowering son.

"P-please stop," Niall whimpered out.

"I said get the fuck up!" He yelled, dragging him up by his hair. Niall let out a sob, and Bobby threw him across the room.

"Stupid ugly faggot can't do anything right." Bobby growled, and stomped out of the room.

Niall cried, as he picked himself up of the ground. He managed to stumble up to his room, and collapse on his bed.

His broken body shaking with sobs. He hated this, he hated even more where he had to go in the morning.

School.

The Irish boy had no friends, and he was picked on, or bullied in a way. Nobody cared about what he felt, or thought. They only saw him as the punching bag. Their pinching bag.

He buried his face into his pillow, and fell into a restless sleep.

Niall woke up the next morning pains to his stomach. He groaned, rolling out of bed and got dressed. Pulling on some skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt. He limped out the door and grabbed an apple from the kitchen and quickly rushed out the door. He didn't want to run into his dad any time soon, that's for sure.

The blonde made his way painfully and silently to school. He hopefully wouldn't run into any of his bullies, but luck was not on his side.

"Oi! Horan!" Calum called, shoving other people aside, in order to get to him.

Niall felt the whimper building on the back of his throat.

"Can't you say anything properly you fag?" Calum pushed him up against the locker, making his crack against it.

Niall yelped, and tears instantly formed in his eyes.

"Weak one aren't you?" Michael snickered, fist bumping his friend.

Before they could do anything else, the bell rang signalling it was time to goto class.

"See you later Horan," They smirked, and quickly punched him in the stomach and shoved him harshly. Niall fell over his quiet sobs, reaching deaf ears. In the silent hallway.

He evidently got to class, stopping the teacher in mid-sentence.

"Horan," Mr Tomlinson sighed.

"Sorry, sorry," The boy mumbled rushing back to his seat and sitting down.

"As I was saying, this Semester we're granting one person an internship to Tumblr Inc, they will intern for Mr. Styles himself for a month,"

The class broke out into a loud chatter, while Niall himself slumped down in his seat.

He had no desire to intern for some rich, old man who was probably a bastard. No, he had self esteem issues already.

"Attention! Everyone as I was saying, yes you'll be interning but, but you'll need to have the top grades and a very good essay at the end if the term," Mr Tomlinson explained.

The girls let out a low groan, and Niall pulled his hoodie over his head, and laid his head down. His grades weren't terrible at all, but he didn't want anything to do with Mr Styles, or whatever his name was.

"Now turn to page 546 in your books, yes that includes you mister Horan," Mr Tomlinson called out.

Niall groaned, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments so far! We won't be seeing Harry for a couple of chapters. Until the internship gets here. It won't be that long trust me!

"That's all class, have a good day!" Louis dismissed his class. 

"Wait, Horan I'd like a word with you," Niall sighed, stuffing his hands into his hoodie and waiting until everyone had cleared the room, and shuffled up to Mr Tomlinson's desk. 

"Niall, I noticed you seemed really distracted today, is everything okay?" He asked, watching his pupil. 

"I'm just fine Mr T," Niall rocked back and forth on his heels. 

Louis knew he was lying, but didn't push the boy. He simply clapped him on the shoulder,  
"Well, I'm here if you need anything." 

Niall gave him a half of a smile, and walked out of the room. He limped down the hall and made his way home. Hopefully his dad would either be asleep, or be out. He cautiously walked into his house, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that would come flying towards his head. He gave a tiny sigh in relief when nothing was coming his way. He peeked into the living room, and didn't see his father crashed out on the couch. 

Niall sighed in relief, and bounded into the kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. He hummed under his breath, and waited for his macaroni to heat up. He pulled it out of the microwave when it was done, and took it up to his room. He balanced it on his lap as he pulled his never ending homework toward him. His door was suddenly flung open, and Niall let out a surprised yelp. 

Bobby was standing there in the doorway, and breathing hard. Niall let out a gulp, and shrank back from him. 

"Want to tell me why, you're fucking teacher called me, and asked was everything ok?" Bobby roared. Niall flinched, 

"I-I told him everything was fine! I swear!" Niall's voice wavered considerably. 

"You're a fucking liar!" Bobby stormed towards the boy. 

"N-no, I'm not I swear!" Niall pleaded, scooting back on his bed. 

Bobby's fist connected with his jaw, sending the boy flying backwards into the wall. Niall let out a whimper, and he curled into himself. Bobby kicked him several times, making him scream out in pain. 

"Take it like a fucking man, you bitch!" Bobby punctuated each word with another kick. 

Niall sobbed, and tried covering himself up. That didn't work. 

"You make me sick, I can't even call you my son, faggot." Baby spat out and slammed the door behind him. 

Niall let out a choked sob, and clutched his head. He had been hit there maybe three times in a day, and he knew that wasn't healthy.   
Why, why did Mr Tomlinson have to call? He told him that everything was fine! Niall passed out, curled up in a tight ball. 

•••

Niall slowly walked to school the next day, feeling the weight of his bruises weighing him down. He didn't get to get any ice packs last night because Bobby had locked his door, and not let Niall out of his room that night. For lying to him apparently, when the Irish boy hadn't done the least. 

He simply hoped that Michael and Calum, and Ashton, and Luke would leave him alone. He didn't want to deal with them, and he already had enough on his plate. 

"Oi! Horan!" Niall's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"W-what?" Niall whispered. 

"What can't talk properly because you were sucking dick last night?" Ashton sneered. 

Niall felt tears gathering in his eyes, and he dropped his eyes down to his shoes. He didn't know why they called him these things, he knew that he was bi, but he leaned more towards the ladies then the men. 

"Fag-"

"Boys, get to class!" A voice barked, and they scattered. Niall glanced up, seeing Mr Tomlinson standing there. 

"Are you alright Niall?" Mr Tomlinson asked softly. 

Niall's bottom lip trembled, and he found himself sobbing into his dress shirt. He just didn't know what else to do, and it had been so long since someone had actually cared to ask if he was alright. 

"Oh Niall," Mr Tomlinson whispered, and lead him into his classroom. 

Niall held on tight not wanting to let him go. Louis was safe, and Niall hasn't experienced that in forever. 

"Niall, love. Please tell me what's going on?" Louis whispered in his ear. 

Niall opened his mouth to speak, but an ugly sob fell out instead. 

"Ok, ok. Shh, you're safe here. Nothing can get you here," Louis rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"E-everyone is g-going to h-hurt me!" Niall nuzzled his face into his shirt. 

"Now that's not true," Louis countered softly. 

"B-but it is! E-everyone h-hated me here, and- and I can't do it any longer. I want to die! Please let me die!" Niall's words broke Louis's heart, in a way he didn't think it could be broken. 

"Don't say that, please don't say that!" Louis kept rubbing his back. 

Niall couldn't find anything else to say, so he simply closed his eyes and let himself be held. Louis gently swayed him back and forth, trying to get him to stop crying. 

"Niall?" The teacher asked. 

"Y-yes?" Niall answered. 

"How about you could come home with me after school? I could help you with your homework, and you can relax a bit?" Louis had a suspicion about what was actually happening to Niall when he went home. He just didn't say anything because he didn't want to scare him away. 

"You-you mean that?" Niall gasped. 

Louis smiled down at the beaming boy.  
"Yeah, course I do," 

"Yes please, I would like that." Niall shyly said. 

"Alright then, wait for me after school alright?" Mr Tomlinson rubbed away at any of the last tears from his eyes. 

"Thank you Mr T." Niall said from the bottom of his heart. 

"It's alright Niall," Mr Tomlinson answered smiling at him. 

•••

After school, Niall anxiously waited for Mr Tomlinson, gnawing at his nails. He felt safe with Mr Tomlinson, and he hoped that he could actually trust him. The teacher came and found him, smiling at him and steering him towards his car. Niall gasped upon seeing it. It was a black Chevy Camaro. 

"N-nice ride Mr T!" Niall said, making Mr.Tomlinson chuckle a bit. 

"Thank you, I thought was a bit much, but oh well. Hop in!" He tossed his teaching material in the back, and Niall did as well with his backpack. He sat down gingerly, and put his seatbelt on. 

"Do you like music?" Louis pulled out of the parking lot. 

Niall nodded, smiling.  
"Yes, it uhm calms me down," 

"It's good for the soul, it is." Louis hummed, and fiddled with his radio, until he could find a decent station. Niall peered out the window, watching the scenery go bye. 

"Niall? We're here," Louis's voice shook him out of his thoughts and Niall turned around. He saw a cute little house, and had another car parked in the drive way. 

"Is-is someone else here?" Niall tentatively asked. 

"Yup, my husband. He's probably cooking or something." Louis shrugged, and Niall stared at him. 

"You're gay?" He asked, he did not expect that. 

"Mhm, did I not mention that? Huh, well I'm very much gay, and have been married for about four years." Louis informed him. 

"Oh, well congratulations to you then," Niall got out, getting his stuff and following Louis to his front door. 

"Babe?" Louis called, and his husband came out from a side room. 

He had short brown hair, a stubble jaw and kind brown eyes. 

"Hi love, how was your day?" He pecked his lips quickly. 

"Good, I brought someone home. Niall, this is Liam Tomlinson, Liam this is Niall Horan, he's one of my students," Louis introduced the pair. 

Niall held out a hand for a proper shake, but Liam discarded it. Pulling the small blonde into a warm hug. 

"Nice to meet you Niall," Liam smiled, and pulled away. 

"Likewise," Niall smiled back, because Liam's smile is contagious. 

"Well, I hope you're hungry Niall, just made some chicken casserole." Liam clapped his hands together, making Louis smile fondly at his husband, rolling his eyes. 

"I, erm hope that's okay," Niall looked over at Louis hesitantly not sure if that was okay if he stayed or not. 

"Course! That's fine Niall!" Louis smiled at him, and Niall thinks it should be weird having dinner with his teacher and his husband. But, somehow the pair didn't make it seem weird at all. A bit affectionate at times, but Niall only smiled. He thinks that this is what real love looks like, and isn't in the shape of his demonic father. 

Niall gave a start when he remembered his father. He probably didn't care, actually so Niall figured he was fine. 

"Niall?" Liam asked softly, jolting Niall out of his thoughts. 

"Yes? Sorry sir," Niall apologised. 

"Oh please it's Liam, Sir makes me sound to old." Liam shook his head. Niall blushed,

"Sorry Si— Liam," He corrected himself. 

Liam smiled at the adorable blonde in front of him. 

"It's alright, do you have a favourite subject at school?" Liam asked Niall, watching him dig into his food. 

"Liam, if this is your way of trying to get him to confess that I'm his favourite teacher-" Louis huffed, making Niall quickly start shaking his head. 

"N-no, I uhm really actually English," Niall smiled. 

"See Louis! I wasn't setting him up for anything!" Liam threw a piece of bread at him, because he was mature. 

Louis simply rolled his eyes,  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it," 

•••

"Thanks for dinner Mr T! It was fantastic!" Niall didn't let him know that, that would probably be the decent thing he'd eat for days. Louis smiled, but looked pained. 

"Niall, if you need anything, from help with homework, to dinner round mine. Don't hesitate to call me or Liam, alright?" Louis said earnestly. 

"I, uhm alright." Niall mumbled. 

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" Louis called out cheerfully. 

Niall snorted, and rolled his eyes, giving his teacher half of a smile. 

Louis noticed that about Niall, is that even though he'd smile, it'd never properly reach his eyes. That worried him extent. Louis saw the way that Niall had not to subtlety flinched away from Liam when he pulled him into a goodbye hug. He knew those signs, he knew them quite well actually. But the Doncaster man didn't make it a known thing that he knew. That's why he had given Niall his and Liam's phone number, in case anything were to happen to him. 

Louis saw Niall stumbled in the mornings, how he'd sit at the back of the class, and try not to be seen been his fellow students. He knew what was whispered in the halls about Niall, and Louis got angry. He went through the exact same through high school, so he knew how cruel kids could be. 

"Honestly Niall I mean it, anything!" Louis stressed. 

"I just don't understand why you care. No offences or anything to you Mr Tomlinson, I really don't. No one else ever has," The boy mumbled out the end. Louis took his chin in his hand, making him face him. 

"Because I see you Niall, I see you, when you think no one else does," Louis said softly. 

"Thanks Mr T," Niall blinked back his tears. 

"S'not a problem." Louis let go of him, and let him get out. 

Niall walked up to his door, hand stuffed deep into his pockets. He walked into the house, keeping a wary eye out for flying objects. Bobby suddenly came stumbling out of the room, smelling strongly like alcohol. 

"Boy," he slurred out. 

"Y-yes?" Niall swallowed. 

"Saw you getting outta that's mans car, whatcha gotta say about that?" Bobby was calm. To calm. And it was terrifying Niall. 

"I-I, he's just a f-friend." Niall stuttered. 

Bobby was slowly inching his way forward, beer bottle clutched in his hand. 

"You suck his dick don't you?" The drunken growled, well more like slurred out. 

"N-no!" Niall yelped. 

"You lied to me boy. What have I said about lying?" The Irish man was impossibly closer. 

"D-dad please," Tears swam in his vision. 

"What did you just call me?" He roared, he raised his fist and crushed it against Niall's skull. 

Niall crumpled to the ground, unconscious. 

"Disgusting boy," Bobby kicked him distastefully. 

•••

Niall woke up house later, and he clutched his throbbing head. He knew that he needed to go to the ER. 

He fumbled with his phone. Barely seeing, and he manages to punch in Mr Tomlinson's number. 

"Niall?" Louis yawned from the other side. Niall only could get out a whimper. 

"Niall? Hey love are you alright?" Louis asked a hit more awake. 

"N-no, please come get me,"  
Niall croaked out, his voice hoarse. 

"I'm in my way, me and Liam okay love? Just keep your eyes open," Louis instructed. 

"O-okay," Niall whispered, trying to do what he said to do. 

"Babes, five minutes yeah?" Louis said, flying down the road. 

"H-hurts," Niall whimpered out. 

Louis silently cursed, because his suspensions were correct. 

"I'm gonna take care of you love." Louis promised him. 

"Feel so tired," Niall murmured. 

"No, keep your keep eyes open! Keep them open!" Louis sped down his street, and hopped out. Liam was right behind him. 

Louis nibbled on his lip, and turned the handle. To his surprise the door was remained unlocked. Liam put his hand protectively on Louis's waist and stepped inside. 

"Niall?" Louis whispered, the house stank like stale alcohol. 

He heard a whimper to his right, and Louis quickly made his way over. 

"Oh my god!" Louis gasped, Niall had a giant gash on his forehead, and was bleeding immensely. 

Liam was quick to take action, he tore off his shirt and ripped it into a bandage around Niall's head. 

"C'mon we've got to get him to the ER, right now." Liam bent down, gently scooping Niall up and hurrying out the door. Louis slammed the for behind him and jumped into the drivers seat. Liam laid the groaning blonde in the back seat, and told his husband to step on it. 

Louis wove through traffic, and managed to get there in less than 10 minutes. The teacher ran in, yelling for help, and several nurses came out trying to find out what was the matter. 

"Okay, sir of you could just calm down, we'll get him help immediately," She places a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. 

"It needs to be now! He's lost to much blood already." Louis snapped, shrugging her hand off of him. 

"I need a gurney stat, and a IV!" A nurse barked, someone wheedled out a bed, and Liam laid him down on it. The doctors whisked him away, without another word. 

"Is-is he going to be okay?" Louis asked, and was quickly huddled into Liam's arms. 

"I hope so Boo," The taller man whispered kissing his forehead gently. 

•••

7 hours. 7 long hours they had to wait. Louis got a nurse to give him a scrub top for Liam because as much as Louis liked him shirtless, he couldn't go around half naked. They waited. And waited. Just when Louis was going to loose his mind, and storm up to the desk, he heard Niall's name being called. 

"Family of Niall Horan?" He called out. Louis hopped up, taking Liam's hand and walked over. 

"Please follow me," He gestured for them to follow. 

They stopped at the end of the hallway, and waited for what he would tell him. 

"The blow to his head was very severe he almost went into a permeant coma, lucky we were able to remove the blood clot. His rubs are badly bruised, and a lung was punctured. These look like domestic abuse injuries, do you know who might have caused this?" He asked looking at the couple. 

"I-I don't really know, I mean I think it's his dad-"

"Are you not the boy's father?"  
The doctor cut him off. 

Louis instantly shook his head,  
"No! I'm just his teacher, and he called me asking me to help him." 

"Do you know his father personally?" He questioned him. Louis thought back to their phone call. 

"I've spoken to the man once. He seems very angry? I wouldn't put it past him not to do this," Louis bit his lip. 

"You are aware that if, Mr Horan is found guilty of the chargers, he's going to jail. Niall will not have any place to go," He peered at him. 

Liam and Louis had one of their silent conversations, coming to an agreement. 

"We'll take him." Liam said softly, squeezing Louis's hand. 

"You're going to have to go through the whole adoption process, you're sure about this?" 

Liam and Louis nodded.  
"Yes, we're sure." 

"Okay, I'll let you see him. And if there's any news, you'll be the first ones to know." He gave a tight lipped smile, and sauntered away. 

"Babe you sure about this?" Liam asked, facing Louis. 

Louis gave a firm nod,  
"Yes. This boy, Niall deserves to have some love in his life. I don't know how long this has been going on for, but I'm going to put a stop to it. No one deserves to go through that." 

Liam pulled him into his chest, rubbing his back.  
"You won't get in trouble with your school?" 

"I'll explain to them what's going on," Louis shrugged. 

"Okay," Liam had nothing but love in his eyes when he looked at Louis. 

"Lets do this." 

They walked in quietly, seeing Niall was asleep. In his sleep he didn't look so troubled. 

"How could someone do this to someone?" Liam ran his fingers through Niall's hair that was peeking out beneath his bandages. 

"I don't know babe," Louis shook his head. 

"How do you think he'll take the news?" Liam asked, still running his fingers through Niall's blonde hair. 

"I don't know, he's so guarded and so secretive. I just hope he takes it well," Louis answered. 

Liam hummed, his eyes locked on the pale Irish boy below him. 

"I love you," Louis whispered into Liam's ear. 

"I love you too LouBoo," Liam turned kissing him properly. 

"Oh that's lovely," At Niall's voice they jumped apart. 

"N-Niall! You're awake," Louis stammered. 

"Yeah, what happened?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. 

"I came and got you after you called me, and then I drove you here," Louis sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Y-you didn't have to do that," Niall mumbled, feeling and about all the trouble he put him through. 

"Nonsense, I was happy to. How are you feeling bud? Anything hurt?" Louis asked, Niall's blue eyes darted around. 

"J-just me head. And me ribs a bit," He whispered, licking his lips. 

"I'll go get a doctor," Liam smiled at him, kissed Louis's cheek and left the room. 

Now the thing that sounded was Niall's heart monitor beeping steadily through the room. 

"Do you want some water?" Louis offered. 

"P-please," Niall asked softly. 

Louis got up, feeling a cup and giving it to him. He watched Niall greedily drink the water. 

"Hey Niall, the doctors that come in here are going to ask you questions. And I think you already know what they are going to ask you. So, is there anything you wanna let me know before hand? Just in case you're not feeling comfortable with telling one of them?" Louis watched Niall's eyes flash fear, and he started rubbing his arms. 

"I-I," He started out shakily. 

"No take your time bub," Louis shushed him. 

Niall took several deep breaths, and gulps of water.  
"O-okay, I'm ready now," 

Louis nodded at him, letting him to know to proceed. 

"It- it started when I was eleven. At first the s-slaps and punches weren't that b-bad. I-I just thought that he was angry and I-I was in the way." Niall took a deep breath, before spilling out the ugly story he had kept locked away so long inside. 

"I-it got w-worse. When I was thirteen, he slammed my head into a wall and j-just left me there. I couldn't go to school for days. He-he would beat me, and for awhile I-I considered running away. I almost managed to." Niall gave a bitter chuckle. 

"Thought he'd be sleeping or summat you know? Before I could get three feet away from that hell, he grabbed me and pulled me back inside. He-he pushed me up against the door and- and he f-forced me to t-take my p-pants off, a-and." Niall couldn't continue, the ugly sobs falling from his lips. 

"Oh Ni, love." Louis tried to hug him, but Niall jerked away. 

"D-don't," He scooted back from him. 

"Niall I-I'm not going to hurt you bud," Louis said softly. 

"No!" Niall shrieked, covering his ears and whimpering. 

"Niall! Calm down, you're going to give yourself a panic attack." Louis said gently yet firmly so he could get a grip on himself. 

Niall slowly calmed, and he sunk into the bed, shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"S-sorry," 

"Don't you dare apologize for what that man did to you, you have no reason to be, ok?" Louis replied. 

"Okay," the boy mumbled out, and they spent the rest of the time in silence. 

The doctor and Liam walked in not to long after that, and the doctor started probing Niall for questions. 

"When was the last time that he hit you?" He asked sharply, Niall's eyes darted to Louis's for a quick second, before settling back on the doctor. 

"L-last night," 

"Is this the first time that's he's ever hit you?" He tapped his pen to his clipboard. Louis wished he would stop that. 

"N-no," Niall answered quietly. 

"As he sexually assaulted you?" Niall's head shot up, and his breathing quickened, his hands wringing together as his eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. 

"Ok, I think that's enough," Louis intervened, seeing the boy was about to have a panic attack. 

The doctor frowned but stopped his questioning never the less. 

"Alright, Niall you need I spend the night here, and then I'll see about letting you go okay?" He clapped him on the shoulder, making Niall flinch and Louis stood up. 

"Well, thank you doctor." He showed him out the door. 

"I'll give you the results tomorrow," He spoke to Louis softly, before leaving the room. 

"Y-you guys can go. I'm fine h-here really," Niall picked at his blankets thread. 

"I'm just fine here, Liam?"Louis looked over at his husband. 

Liam shrugged,  
"Fine here love." 

"I-I don't want to cause any  
t-trouble. S'all," Niall mumbled. 

"Niall, we're doing this because we do care about you. We wouldn't if we didn't," Louis answered. 

Niall blushed, the pink blotting his cheeks and up to his ears. He looks adorable really. 

"Just get some rest ok bud?" Liam stood up tucking him in like a mother would. 

"Night," He whispered, before drifting off to sleep. 

Louis placed himself in Liam's lap, snuggling underneath his neck. 

"Night Boo," Liam kissed him softly. 

"Night Li," Louis smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I know Louis/Niall's relationship seemed rushed and what not, but if you read between the lines with Louis. You'll figure out that he's been bullied, and abused as well. It'll be more explained the through the next chapters. Leave a comment! Love each other.!


	3. Three

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Tomlinson wake up please," A rough hand that wasn't his husband's shook his shoulder. Louis groggily lifted his head from Liam's chest, and rubbed at his eyes.

"Ye-es?" He yawned half through the word.

"I just was informed to tell you that Mr Horan was in fact arrested, and Niall is now your custody, you'll still have to go through the whole process, but Niall is indeed yours," The doctor smiled at the teacher. Louis hopped up, waking his husband, and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much doctor!"  
Louis said smiling, Liam woke up looking around in confusion, and then realised why he was in the hospital, and not in his very comfortable bed.

"You're very welcome Mr. Tomlinson, Niall should be getting his release papers soon, and you'll be able to take him home," He concluded, and walked away.

"Boo? What just happened?" Liam asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Li! They said they that Horan was arrested and Niall's ours babe! Niall's ours," Louis couldn't contain his excitement, because about three years, they've been trying to adopt, but never had any luck. Liam smiled, standing up and hugging his husband close.

"That's fantastic babe!" Liam pecked Louis's lips.

"Why isn't, whenever I wake up you're kissing?" Niall groaned from his bed.

Louis took himself out of Liam's hold and rushed over to the blonde's bed side.

"How are you feeling babe?" Louis softly asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

Niall flinched, but relaxed his body relaxing remembering this is Louis, he won't hurt him.

"F-fine, uhm when am I getting out of here?" He asked looking up at Louis's caring blue eyes.

"Soon babe, uhm the doctor said that your dad got arrested, and how do you feel about living with me and Liam?" Louis bit his lip, not sure how he will take it.

"Y-you actually want me? I-I can't possibly be a bother to you!" Niall stammered out, looking very frazzled.

"Ni, babe it's not a problem. And we're not taking no for an answer okay?" Louis smiled, brushing his fringe out of his face.

"O-okay, I just don't know how I can ever thank you enough," Niall had tears glistening in his eyes.

"You being alive is more than enough darling," Louis pecked his forehead.

Liam watched with a silent wonder, he knew that Louis was good with kids, but he didn't know he was that good. He was suddenly over come with love for the man he had married all those years ago. He already loved Niall, with his fluffy blonde hair, and his little Irish voice. Liam knew that he needed fixed, and he wanted him and Louis to do that job. Although it won't be just them, Niall has to be willing to fix himself as well, but he knew it'd take time. And Liam washer than happy with that.

"Alright, Niall you'll just have some head aches later, and you'll need to keep treating that cut on your head. Other than that, you'll all clear to go, okay? Take care of yourself now," The doctor came back into the room, unstrapping Niall of the bed and checking his vitals once more. He cleared Niall of the room, and Niall swung his legs over the bed. He suddenly shyly looked up at Louis.

"I-I don't have any clothes," The boy mumbled, biting his lip.

"Oh! Uhm, we'll get you some new ones! Li, can he have your flannel?" Louis asked, Liam instantly nodded, he shrugged off his red flannel, and gave it to the boy.

"Can- can you, uhm, not look?" Niall swallows nervously.

"We'll be right outside sweets," Louis grabbed Liam's hand pulling him out the door.

Niall sighed in relief, and quickly stripped himself of the hospital gown and pulled Liam's shirt over his head. Carefully avoiding the bandage wrapped around his head.

The shirt swallowed him, going well past his knees, and covering his hands. Niall fixed the collar some, and pulled on his shoes.

"You can come in now," He called softly, and the couple walked in. Louis positively beamed at how cute he looked, and Liam gave a small smile.

"Ready to go sweets?" Louis asked.

Niall nodded, and followed them out the door.

After they had signed the release papers, and made sure that Niall was alright they drove to Niall's house. Niall took a deep breath, even though he knew that nothing would hurt him here, he still didn't the most pleasant memories here. Louis placed a a hand on the small of his back.

"We're right here babe, nothing can hurt you alright?" Louis encouraged, and Niall gave a small tentative step forward.

"It's alright, Niall. Just take your time yeah?" Liam said from the other side of the shaking blonde.

Niall took a deep breath, and then proceeded to go into the place he once called home. Every room in the house held a bad, scary, abusive memory for him. The couple, watched frowns set into their features, knowing what had happened here.

Niall hurried upstairs, and started grabbing his stuff and and stuffing it into a suitcase. The sooner he got out of here, the better he would be.

"Do you need any help love?" Liam asked from the doorway.

"U-uhm, if you could get the stuff from the bathroom, that would be lovely," Niall licked his lips, giving a small smile.

"Alright love," Liam smiled, and did what he asked.

Niall rubbed his arm, and looked over at his clothes. He knew he didn't want to have anything to do with this house ever again, but he couldn't just ask Louis and Liam to buy new things for him.

"Okay, I think I got everything in the bathroom, I'll take it out to my car alright, love?" Liam entered the room, his arms laden with shampoo, and body wash, and other things.

"Thank you, Liam." Niall whispered.

"It's not a problem babe," Liam walked out of the room, and carried the stuff to the car.

Niall looked around the room again, he didn't leave any time for nostalgic thoughts, grabbing his suitcase and dashing from the horrid room he grew up in.

 

"Alright, I think that's the last of it," Louis set a box down, and Niall looked around the new room. It was a lot bigger than his previous one, having its own bathroom and everything.

"What do you say we order something in?" Liam clapped his hands, and Niall smiled.

"Please,"

"Okay, anything special you want?" Liam grabbed his phone, and waited for Niall's order.

"I don't have anything really particular that I'm hungry for," the blonde shrugged.

Liam smiled, and went out of the room to order. About thirty minutes later, a large steaming pepperoni pizza was sitting on the table.

"Ni, babe do you want to do go to school tomorrow? Or do you need a day off?" Louis suddenly asked.

"I-I can go," Niall nodded to himself, sure his bullies would be there, but it's nothing he hasn't faced before.

"Alright love," Louis smiled, but had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't want anything to happen to Niall.

That night Niall tossed and turned in his bed, nightmares plaguing his dreams relentlessly. Niall sighed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, and padded into Louis's and Liam's room. Because Louis said their door would always be opened, and Niall didn't know what else to do.

He gave a soft timid knock on the wood, and bit his lip. A few seconds later, Liam opened the door, in just his boxers, making the 18 year old blush like crazy.

"U-uhm I couldn't sleep, and c-could I stay here?" Niall's voice shook a bit.

"Of course lovely," Liam smiled, letting him into the room. Louis was curled into a ball, and letting out soft snores. Niall climbed in, and tried not to wake his teacher. Louis shifted so he could wrap his arm around Niall.

Niall tensed, but soon relaxed snuggling into his warmth. He hasn't felt this safe in, well never.

"Sweet dreams Ni," Liam whispered and Niall drifted off into sleep.

 

"C'mon just speak faggot! Just speak!" Michael sneered at Niall's trembling figure.

Niall shook his head frantically, and received a blow to the stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"Speak!" Ashton roared.

Niall let out a sob, and sank to the ground, shaking.

"Boys! To Mr Higgins office now!" Mr Tomlinson yelled, making them scatter and scurry to the office.

Louis bent down to Niall's level,  
"Hey, hey shh. It's just me, Louis. I'm not gonna hurt you,"

Niall clutched his knees, and rocked back and forth.

"Just me babe, breathe for me, c'mon." Louis rubbed his back in slow circles.

Niall slowly stopped shaking and choking so much.  
"There's a good lad," Louis brushed his hair out of his face.

"Want me to call Liam? Have him pick you up?" Louis murmured.

Niall gave a shaky nod, wiping his eyes. Louis kept rubbing his back, and pulled out his phone.

"Hey babe," Liam greeted him.

"Hi love, can you possibly come pick up Niall? He was attacked and just needs to lay down," Louis bit his lip.

"Yeah, be there in twenty." Liam hastily started packing his stuff, getting ready for his departure.

"Thanks baby, love you."

"Love you too Boo,"

Louis ended the phone call.  
"Liam, will be here in a bit, wanna wait in the office?"

"Okay," The Irish boy whispered out, and gathered his stuff. Before he could leave, Louis pulls him into a hug.

"You don't deserve this love, just remember that," Louis said into his ear.

"T-thanks Louis," Niall mumbled out and Louis let go of him.

Niall secured his bag more tightly, and headed toward the office. He sat down in the main lobby, tapping his fingers nervously on the arm rests.

The buzzer suddenly buzzed, and Liam came rushing in, seeing his Niall curled up in the seat.

"Hi I'm Mr Tomlinson, here to pick up Niall?" Liam informed Mrs. Edwards.

"Just sign him out," She smiled, and Liam signed the paper before going to kneel in front of Niall.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Liam softly asked.

"P-please," Niall asked. Liam stood up, and felt Niall grasp at the hem of his shirt, making him smile.

"Where do you want to go love?" The burnet haired man asked.

"Home, want to sleep." Niall answered, peering out the window.

Liam could do that, he started the car driving them home.

 

Niall woke up a few hours later, feeling better and not as sore. He padded into the living room, seeing Liam watching a football game.

"L-Liam?" Niall asked.

Liam turned off the Tv, patting the space next to him.

Niall sat down, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"What is it love? You're safe to tell me anything," Liam gently said.

"I-I want to l-look pretty," Niall stammered.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, not getting it.  
"You are pretty Ni,"

Niall shook his head,  
"N-no, like n-not b-boy clothes."

He turned bright red.

Liam finally caught on,  
"Oh! Yeah we can do that Ni,"

Niall sighed happily, and hugged Liam.  
"Thank you Li,"

Liam smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Wanna go to the mall? Get you started," Liam offered.

"I-I don't have any m-money," Niall stammered.

"Hush, you live here. You don't have to pay for anything, lets go love. Show Lou when we get back," Liam pulled him from the couch.

 

"What do you think about this?" Liam held up a large pastel pink sweater, and Niall looked at it for a second, before nodding.

Liam grinned, happy that he got approval, and put it into the cart. So far, they've went to Claire's, Rue 21, and Forever 21.

Liam was a little nervous if they'd go into Victoria's Secret or not. But he'd do anything for Niall.

"What else do you want love?" Liam asked, pushing the cart.

Niall scanned the items,  
"Uggs,"

Liam nodded, wheeling toward the shoe section, and let Niall pick out whatever he wanted. He wasn't spoiling him, as much as showing him that Niall was capable of being loved.

"That's £160.89." The cashier rang up, and Niall let out a surprised squeak.

"It's fine Ni," Liam assured him, and swiped his card.

"I-I didn't know it'd be that much." Niall mumbled.

"I want to do this, I wanna see you happy, you deserve happiness," Liam pecked his cheek and they left the store.

"Oh! That's cute! Oh that's even cuter!" Louis clapped his hands, as Niall spun around in a skirt.

He blushed,  
"I-I look okay?"

"You look adorable!" Louis squealed.

Liam chuckled, this been going on for a few hours. Louis had asked to see all Niall's new clothes, and Niall obliged.

"You're so damn cute Niall!" Louis wiped away a fake tear, and Liam rolled his eyes fondly.

"T-thanks Louis," Niall smiled, showing his braces.

"I wanna see the pink sweater again! That was cute!"

Niall and Liam groaned, he had made Niall try it on three times.

"Hey! You look adorable in that!"

 

"Class today is the day we'll start working on our essays that will be submitted to Tumblr Inc. in a month, and don't forget that if you win, you get internship with Mr Styles personally!" Louis reminded his class.

They nodded paying attention, the girls badly wanted it so they could slut for Mr Styles, and Niall wasn't sure why the boys wanted it.

"Off you go then," Louis waved his hand, and the students started off to work.

 

"Mr Styles, your meeting starts in ten minutes!" Miss Watson called. The CEO jumped up, banging his knees on his desk.

He paid it no mind, and hurried to his meeting room.

"This better be fucking quick," he mumbled underneath his breath.

They were waiting for him, and Harry sat down at the head of the table.

"Good to see you Mr Styles, as you are aware Tumblr is booming right now, so for publicly usage we've decided an Intern should come for a month," Marty, or Morgan spoke.

Harry couldn't be bothered to remember his name.  
"A month! I don't want some pesky bimbo following me around for a month!"  
Harry boomed.

They flinched,  
"But Mr Styles, your public image could do some good, and this could boost the company's rates so much!" A timid worker said.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. True, he didn't have the best public image, and he guessed that this could do him some good.

"A month, no more, no less." Harry concluded, getting up. That signalled that the meeting was over.

Harry pulled at his tie, and went straight into his office. He growled, seeing Zayn lounging on his couch, that he often slept on, from late nights in the office.

"Styles," Zayn purred.

"Malik, get out." Harry clenched his fists.

Zayn got up, swaying his hips from side to side, standing in front of Harry.

"You need to relax," The Pakistani man said lowly, dragging his finger up Harry's bicep.

"I'll relax, when you get the hell out of my face!" Harry shoved him away.

"One of these days Harold. One of these days," Zayn laughed lightly, pecking Harry's cheek, and dashed out of the room.

Harry let out a low growl, scrubbing off his cheek.

"Fucking Malik," Harry mumbled. He hated that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go babes! Niall is feminine in this story, which means he likes girls clothes. If you're not comfortable with crossing dressing, you should leave right now. Okay that it bye !


	4. Christ...

Is anyone still reading this? If so do you want me to continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well, so this started off with a bang, and it's unlike anything what I've done before. So, Niall's 18, and Harry's 23. You get to see a look at both of their lives and more will be explained through the chapters, and there will be no Zarry. Zayn's a massive asshole in this book, sorry to anyone who likes him.


End file.
